1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for generating a user music taste database. Such methods and systems may be used for selecting a new piece of music that may be of interest for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
User music taste databases are used to determine the preferences of a user. By matching these preferences, expressed by corresponding meta data, the meta data being attributed to pieces of music, music pieces that may be of interest to the user are identified.